Gabriela bought a new pair of glasses at the store when they were having a $30\%$ off sale. If the regular price of the pair of glasses was $\$72$, how much did Gabriela pay with the discount? $\$\ $
Explanation: First, find the amount of the discount by multiplying the original price of the item by the discount. ${\$72} \times {30\%} = \text{?}$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so ${30\%}$ is equivalent to ${\dfrac{30}{100}}$ which is also equal to ${30 \div 100}$. ${30 \div 100 = 0.30}$ To find the amount of money saved, multiply ${0.30}$ by the original price. ${0.30} \times {\$72} = {\$21.60}$ To find the final price Gabriela paid, subtract ${\$21.60}$ from the original price. ${\$72} - {\$21.60} = \$50.40$